There is a known female terminal which includes a cylindrical contact portion for inserting a terminal pin of a male terminal and ensures a connection with the male terminal using a protrusion provided in a thin wall portion of the cylindrical contact portion on a terminal pin insertion end side (see Patent Document 1).